


Caught In The Vines Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plant!Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vine!Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Vines Of Love

Erika Shiragami aka Biollante the human, Kaiju, Rose hybrid floated in the air...or rather her essence did. If anyone could see her way up in the sky it would look like a mass of golden seed pods. She was looking for some were to settle to grow to rest for a while before she had to move on again. Just then she spotted a garden pond....it was a big garden and the pond was big... surely the home owner wouldn't mind if for a few weeks she took up residence in her garden...Her Rose form could be quite pleasing to the eye after all. She noted that there was a woman sunbathing in the garden...probably the owner.... she looked nice and friendly. Erika made up her mind and slowly her essence began to drift down out of the sky and into this Garden and the pond. Liz, being the kind of woman she was, sensed something different in the seed pods, different but not frightening, more frightened. She had watched as the seeds settled, and waited. Erika relaxed as she felt the cold but oddly warm and welcoming embrace of mother earth envelop her and the moist nurturing soil surround her. She felt her physical form being to form once more as her essence combined into one entity. Erika began to 'stand up' her plant form pushing through the soil and dirt seeking a way to the light and air that she knew was above her. After a few moments the first few vines of her Biollante Rose form broke through the upper soil. Immediately Erika felt photosynthesis begin to occur in her body and she felt re-energized she pressed on and soon her full Rose form was sprouting up through the ground... A few more minutes and she was full formed and grown, though only to the height if a human not her giant size. She had situated herself just slightly back from the edge of the pond where she got the best of both worlds. Erika began her, what people described as singing, it was the sound made by her leaves and vines rustling and also by her own humming. It was the way she attracted bees to her so she could feed on their nectar stores when they tried to get nectar from her. Liz had smiled, even as she continued to watch, a little puzzled. Biollante became aware of Liz looking at her. Unsure what Liz was thinking she opened her Rose in bloom hoping the woman wouldn't be put out by her just taking up residence in her garden.

[i]I'm sorry...just passing through.[/i]

She thought hoping that maybe the woman had some telepathic abilities. Liz had indeed picked up on the thought, her smile soft. 

[i]No problem.[/i]  
[i]Thank you.... what’s your name?[/i]   
[i]Elizabeth, Liz Shaw.[/i]  
[i]I'm Erika......No We are Biollante....No I'm Erika...my name is Erika Shiragami....I.....No our Name is Biollante.....We are Biollante[/i]

Erika said confused her two personalities struggling to assert dominance. Liz had picked up on it instantly, picking the weak and thready sound of Erika's voice out quickly and putting as much energy as she could into channelling the girl's name back to her. Erika concentrated on Liz's thoughts.

 

[i]I'm....Erika ..... I AM Erika....my name IS Erika Shiragami.....I am also Biollante but my NAME is Erika Shiragami.[/i]   
[i]Nice to meet you Erika.[/i]   
Erika smiled and began top concentrate and her form began to change again. She slowly changed into a humanoid form...though her skin was green her hair had flowers blooming from it and her dress looked like it was made out of leaves.

"Hello Liz Shaw."

She said her voice a strange mixture of her soft young woman voice and the harsh deep voice of her monster form.   
"Hello Erika."  
"I hope you don't mind me taking up residence here for a few weeks or so...Just We.....I.....I need to rest for periods at a time and feed in order to survive."

Erika smiled shyly.

"Sorry....Our.....My....MY Personality is a little messed up."  
"That's perfectly fine."

Liz smiled, moving a little closer to the girl, her touch soft on her cheek. 

"Don't apologize... it's okay... you're you... that's all that matters."  
Erika murred and shivered.   
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes…"

Erika said.

"We like your touch."

Biollante said as her vines began to creep towards Liz.   
"No... Erika likes the touch..."

Liz corrected softly, moving to kiss the girl, ignoring the vines entirely. Both a growl and murr escaped Erika/Biollante's mouth. The vines began gently stroking Liz's lower legs. Liz smiled and purred into the kiss. Biollante wrapped her arms around Liz tentatively as they kissed her vines creeping a little higher also. Liz purred softly, encouragingly. Biollante growled.

 

[i]Liz she wants to ravage you.[/i]

Erika murred telepathically.   
[i]Do you want to Erika?[/i]   
[i]I want to love/ravage you.... She just wants you sexually.[/i]  
[i]You can control her Erika, I trust you. [/i]  
Erika purred and the vines crept higher up still. Liz smiled and moaned softly. The vines crept up under Liz's skirt and entwined themselves around her knickers. Liz smirked a little. 

"Go on sweetie."   
Biollante murred and the vines grew tight and tore Liz's knickers to pieces. Liz laughed softly. Biollante's vines began to rip and tear at all of Liz's clothes. Erika fought however to maintain a level of tenderness about the whole process though. Liz smiled softly. 

[i]Good girl[/i]  
"We want to do such dirty things to you."  
"Then do them."   
Erika purred and Biollante growled sexually. Liz smiled and relaxed. Erika began to run her hands softly over Liz's hips. Biollante meanwhile wrapped her vines around Liz's breasts and began to tease and torment them. Liz moaned softly, somewhat wantonly.   
"You’re getting us horny."

The mixed voices of Erika and Biollante said as one.   
"Good."  
Biollante came forward a little and the vines began to pull Liz's arms behind her back and tie bind them. Erika purred despite herself finding this sight a little erotic. Liz moaned softly. 

[i]Please baby...[/i]  
"What?"

Erika asked.   
[i]More...[/i]   
Erika smiled. Biollante growled and her vines tightened more and now firmly bound Liz's arms behind her back and began to also pull her legs apart. Liz mewled softly. Erika purred, again in that odd mixture of two voices.

"Don't worry my sweet...we'll be gentle…"  
Liz smiled and purred, clearly already soaked. Biollante growled and her vines thrust into Liz, Erika again keeping them gentle, allowing Biollante a little control. After a few, firm but still careful strokes of the vines Liz soon cried out and came apart. Biollante’s vines released the woman’s arms, twining instead around her waist, keeping her upright as they removed themselves from inside her, Erika’s touch light on Liz’s cheek.   
“Thank you…”   
The girl’s voice was mixed as it had been for much of the time, but there was a kindness there.


End file.
